


During the sacred ceremony神圣仪式进行时

by Zigoooo404



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: Just a story of love and sex.





	During the sacred ceremony神圣仪式进行时

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I published an article at AO3, I'm glad to meet you.

☞本文是由很早之前的动漫《LOVELESS》延伸出来的设定，可看做loveless AU +（伪）联姻梗

☞《无爱之战（LOVELESS）》主要讲在 LOVELESS 的世界里，每个人出生后都长着动物耳朵和尾巴，只有在进行了某种形式的性行为后，耳朵和尾巴才会脱落之类的故事。 在作品中，是否有耳朵和尾巴被作为界定一个人是否真正成熟（或成人）的标志。

☞除了尾巴之外，loveless还有一个很有趣的战斗设定，但因篇幅有限，没有过多提及，可以简单认为类似于哨兵与向导的关系。

Loveless的战斗解释：本作的战斗系统很独特，发动战斗的双方必须均由两人组成（特殊情况除外），两人中一人是承受所有创伤的 Sacrifice（牺牲者），另一人是攻击对方的战斗机。战斗机是听命于Sacrifice的，如果Sacrifice过于软弱而无法给予战斗机明白的指令的话是会影响战斗的素质的。（以上解释摘自百度百科）

PS：“战斗机”的脖子上会刻上 Sacrifice（牺牲者）的名字。

****☞有** ** ****xing、脏话、轻微暴力描写！不能接受者绝对不要点开！** **

****☞儿童节快乐！但未满十八岁的儿童请勿上车！** **

 

 

**【PWP/豹玫瑰】神圣仪式进行时**

　　这或许是埃弗雷特看上去如此焦虑的原因，任谁在面对一碗据说是可以增强性功能的汤药时都无法做到无动于衷。这件事还得从不久之前的瓦坎达开放说起，当埃弗雷特坚定地站在特查拉身边为他而战时，他绝对不会想到有一天，他居然会为了特查拉而灌下一碗壮阳药。

　　“我一定要喝吗？”

　　埃弗雷特羞于对一个小女孩问这个问题，然而在这种情况下，他很难保持沉默。

　　苏睿在百忙中抽空看了埃弗雷特一眼，用理所当然的语气说：“当然啦！万一你在仪式上硬不起来的话会很尴尬的。”

　　埃弗雷特觉得，可能没有比跟一个小女孩讨论“硬不硬得起来”这种问题更加尴尬的事情了。他仍然不死心地再次发问：“那……特查拉也会喝？”

　　苏睿听到这个问题后，才终于正眼看向埃弗雷特，她的眼神仿佛在说：“你在开玩笑吗？”

　　好吧，埃弗雷特觉得自己不应该质疑一位国王的能力，但这种“不质疑”不应该放在这种地方。事实上，他简直就是赶鸭子上架，糊里糊涂把自己卖了。

　　苏睿友好地拍拍埃弗雷特的肩膀，对他轻松地说：“放心吧，嫂子，我保证老哥他一看到你就立刻硬了。”

　　那可不一定。

　　埃弗雷特一时不知道该反驳苏睿关于“嫂子”这个称呼还是该反驳“特查拉会硬”这件事情。无论如何，特查拉看起来就是一个直得不能再直的直男，怎么可能会对他硬起来？就算他现在穿着半透明的白纱袍子，雪白的肌肤若隐若现，宛若无声的勾引，更别提未能完全遮挡住的下方隐隐能够看出目前仍是软趴趴的小埃弗雷特——那个地方一丝不挂。

　　说实话，他现在连苏睿都不想看到，实在是太羞耻了，这体现在他赤裸的双脚还染上了害羞的粉红。就在不久之后，他将会跟特查拉在众人面前举行一个神圣的仪式，而瓦坎达的人民会为他们欢呼，正式承认特查拉的国王身份。这个仪式并非是国王的继任仪式，而是国王的成人礼。

　　每个人在出生时，天生就拥有兽耳和尾巴，只有兽耳和尾巴脱落，才会被正式认为是成熟的标志。当然了，让兽耳和尾巴脱落的不是一个简单的摘除手术，而是……让埃弗雷特难以启齿的性交活动。

　　埃弗雷特至今仍然保持他的兽耳和尾巴。当他年幼的时候，他永远都是别人嘲笑的对象，在早熟的年纪里，身边的人纷纷以脱落尾巴和耳朵为荣，而他则保持着这副受人耻笑的模样。等到更加年长的时候，他发现了耳朵和尾巴的妙用，所有人似乎都对耳朵和尾巴保持一种纯真的渴求，他们认为那是一种“童真”与“成熟”的模糊界限。当人们面对埃弗雷特时，他们会误以为这个男人身上保持着孩童的纯粹与天真，这让埃弗雷特更添一种背德的致命吸引力，人们为此疯狂，纷纷吐露他们内心隐晦的秘密。埃弗雷特爱死了这一点，这让他在任务上获得了很多好处。现在，埃弗雷特却恨死了这一点，尤其怨恨官僚主义的做派，让他这个无辜的小探员现在得以美国代表的身份来跟瓦坎达国王联姻。

　　埃弗雷特不知道特查拉是怎么想的，但是他清楚得很他的上司们打的是什么主意。当一个第三世界的小国突然宣布自己才是世界上最牛逼的大国时，原本的“一哥”当然慌了，他们急需一些事情来证明瓦坎达是友好而无害，一段联姻关系是最好的选择。埃弗雷特就是这样被推出来的可怜虫。这让他十分尴尬，他可以和特查拉成为一起作战的好朋友，但不代表他突然就能接受跟“好朋友”上床这件事情。不过，无论从哪方面来看他都是最好的选择，因为他保留“童真”，而且不是那种随便就会被瓦坎达国王勾走魂的愣头青，他有着对祖国的忠诚和责任感，真是联姻的不二人选。

　　说到底，重点还是在耳朵和尾巴的“忠贞”上，恐怕CIA也找不到多少个还保留着童贞的优秀特工了。

　　去他妈的童真！

　　埃弗雷特不讨厌自己的耳朵和尾巴，他的耳朵和尾巴明显属于猫科，他曾经研究过，最后靠尾巴的黑环斑纹推断出他大概属于个头小、攻击力强的黑足猫。而特查拉……当他第一次看到特查拉时，他就认定了这是一只黑色孟买猫。事实证明，这不是猫耳，而是豹耳，特查拉是名副其实的“黑豹”。

　　天哪，都到这个时候了，他怎么还在想这些乱七八糟的事情！

　　反正现在已经没办法反悔了，埃弗雷特只能把这碗据说能让他立刻勃起的汤药喝下去。接下来，他得准备出场，就跟上演一出大型羞耻GV现场拍摄那样——不，是比那种场景更加让人羞耻。他从未想过是这样，站在悬崖边缘上，听着瀑布的流水声，然后放眼望去，悬崖峭壁上站的全都是来自各个部落的瓦坎达人，他们即将见证国王的成人礼——或者说，特查拉和埃弗雷特的现场激情戏。

　　埃弗雷特听说了，这里同时是国王之位的挑战场所，就在这里，特查拉曾经被杀人魔头扔下悬崖。如今，特查拉重新回到这里，他只需要进行最后一步——脱去耳朵和尾巴——就能够正式成为瓦坎达承认的国王。人们将在此见证这一点。

　　这件事听起来让人汹涌澎湃，如果埃弗雷特不是当事人之一的话，他可能会忍耐着笑意见证他的好朋友成为公认的国王，但绝对不是这种情况——在他只穿着薄纱、翘着阴茎、等待国王降临的情况下。

　　鼓乐奏响，人们在舞动，国王从飞船上缓缓走来。埃弗雷特看到了与他身上相似样式的着装——半透明的黑纱袍子覆盖在特查拉结实的肌肉上，他的神色严肃，仿佛他现在并非差不多全裸地站在他的人民面前，而是穿着国王的礼服在回应人们的祝福。

　　埃弗雷特不确定自己有没有看错，当他和特查拉的视线搅在一起的时候，他明显看到了特查拉隐藏在薄纱之下的阴茎弹跳了两下。他希望是自己的错觉，毕竟那家伙动起来的时候更加狰狞了，他怀疑自己能不能把这东西塞进他的屁股里。

　　埃弗雷特真希望自己能够不考虑任何现实问题，全当一场梦那样蒙混过去。然而，事实是他凌晨就被叫起来，除了沐浴祈祷外，还得清理和扩张后面，真的是里里外外被洗的干干净净放到国王面前等他享用。

　　埃弗雷特不知道那个应该是祭司的人在说些什么，他的全部注意力都在特查拉身上。这是他的第一次，他无法做到完全冷静是很正常的一件事情。随着特查拉走近他，他明显感觉自己的腿有点软。水流划过他的脚踝，他却没能因此稍微冷静点，反而感到了“痒”——可能是心痒。

　　特查拉走到他的跟前，他们距离很近，近到埃弗雷特能够看清楚特查拉卷翘的睫毛，近到特查拉能够从埃弗雷特的眼中看到自己倒影，近到他们的呼吸完全纠缠在一起。

　　“你愿意吗？埃弗雷特。”

　　特查拉的话语伴随着缠绵的情欲，让埃弗雷特有一种对方正在跟他求婚的错觉。这是错觉，是由埃弗雷特内心隐藏的污秽想法导致的错觉。他承认自己对特查拉有着不一般的感情，但对方肯定与他不同，现在的情况不过是形势所致。

****“** ** ****Yes,Your Highness.** ** ****”** **

　　埃弗雷特的尾音还没收敛，他就被迫忍下一声惊叹，因为特查拉突然间把他抱了起来。理所当然的，他没看到特查拉在他回答的那一瞬间，下身的阴茎如同沉睡的豹子完全苏醒的模样。埃弗雷特肯定也没注意到特查拉眼中深情，他眼里只有埃弗雷特因为突然被腾空抱起而急促喘息的可爱模样。

　　特查拉托着埃弗雷特圆润的屁股，他不由自主地揉弄并按捏这两团软肉。埃弗雷特完全是反射性地用大腿夹住特查拉的腰身，他的手无处安放，最终落在了特查拉的头上，他发誓自己绝对不是故意摸到特查拉的豹耳。然而太迟了，特查拉发出一声类似豹子的低吼，他像头未断奶的猫咪那样隔着薄纱啃咬埃弗雷特的乳头。但更让埃弗雷特没办法抵抗的是特查拉不断揉弄并掰开他的臀肉，让他像婊子那样扭动臀部。

　　特查拉偏爱埃弗雷特左边的乳头，他灵活的舌头把这颗小粉红舔得更加红润，但右边的乳头被冷落了，这让埃弗雷特不满地扭动身体，他想用自己空闲的手去安抚它，却被特查拉的舌头阻止了。特查拉亲吻并吮吸埃弗雷特的右手，让它无暇顾及被冷落的右边乳头。如果不是埃弗雷特的左手得要抱住特查拉的脖子来固定平衡，他肯定要为自己被冷落的右边乳头讨回公道。但埃弗雷特一对上特查拉的眼睛，就无法生出别的心思了。特查拉像贪婪的小孩那样，对新玩具好奇不已。他的双眼紧紧盯着埃弗雷特，埃弗雷特感觉自己的灵魂都被摄去了。

　　埃弗雷特不太确定特查拉是不是半跪了下来，因为突然间他的脚能够触地了，脚底触及凉凉的流水，与他内部的火热完全相反。当纤长的手指入侵埃弗雷特的后庭时，那颗像浆糊一样滚烫的脑袋才意识到特查拉现在的所作所为。

　　特查拉的手指可谓是畅通无阻，那片未被探索的区域柔软而温暖，他知道在仪式开始之前埃弗雷特肯定有所准备，但他不知道是别人为埃弗雷特扩张，还是他自己为自己扩张，这让他的内心燃起了妒火。

　　“埃弗雷特，告诉我，你刚才也是这样吗？在仪式开始之前，像个婊子那样撅起屁股让人用手指操这个小洞？”

　　埃弗雷特惊呼了一声，因为特查拉的手指在内部屈伸，他能感受到对方的手指明显擦过一个敏感的小点。特查拉也发现了这一点，他故意碾压那个凸起的小粒，让埃弗雷特忍不住再次发出惊呼。

　　“告诉我，埃弗雷特，是谁让你的洞穴变得如此柔软？”

　　特查拉插入第二根手指，他保持着一定的频率每次堪堪擦过埃弗雷特的前列腺，让埃弗雷特如隔靴搔痒无法得到真正的舒爽。当他再次擦过埃弗雷特体内敏感的小粒时，埃弗雷特带着哭腔回答：“是你……呜呜……是您……”

　　“Good boy！”

　　作为奖励，埃弗雷特这次终于明白自己现在的体位是如何的，因为他整个人被特查拉放在了水上，他感觉到自己躺在水流里，湿掉的薄纱这下子完全没有任何阻挡作用了。特查拉将他身上的黑纱撕裂，胡乱地揉成一团垫在了埃弗雷特的头下，他看到埃弗雷特迷蒙中深陷情欲的眼神，欲火更是蹿上心头。他抓起埃弗雷特的脚，把它们架在自己的肩上，自己却是挤到了埃弗雷特的两腿中间。他从看到埃弗雷特的第一眼开始就想操他，就像现在这样，把硬邦邦的阴茎挤进埃弗雷特的屁股里。

　　尽管埃弗雷特之前已经扩张过了，但是特查拉的尺寸对他来说还是有点勉强。等到埃弗雷特有点适应特查拉时，特查拉开始了由缓渐快的抽插。真正让埃弗雷特无所适从的是他无意中往后昂起头看到的站满悬崖峭壁上的瓦坎达人，他们正在看着，看他们的国王如何把一个白人婊子操进流水里。

　　“你不专心，埃弗雷特……”

　　特查拉快要把埃弗雷特的身体像垫子那样折在一起，埃弗雷特感觉到特查拉的频率越来越快了，而且对方还有心思用手指蹂躏他之前被冷落的右胸，现在两边的乳头变得一样殷红挺立。埃弗雷特没听清楚特查拉之前说了什么，他只能勉强保持自己的体面，至少不要在所有人面前像个放荡的淫妇那样浪叫。

　　“你喜欢这样，是不是？”特查拉突然放开埃弗雷特，把阴茎从他体内抽出来。突如其来的空虚感让埃弗雷特反射性地收缩后穴，但在他还未做出任何反应之前，他被特查拉翻了过来，他现在翘着屁股跪趴着，后穴对着特查拉敞开门户，而前方正对着满壁载歌载舞的瓦坎达人。

　　“你喜欢被人看着，看你后面的小穴都收敛不住了……”

　　“不……特查拉……求你……不……”

　　埃弗雷特收获的仅仅是一个把他的屁股打得更加红润的巴掌，白色的肌肤上泛着红光，这是特查拉最喜欢的颜色。

　　“永远不要对你的国王说‘不’，埃弗雷特……”

　　特查拉把阴茎缓缓捅进去，他再次抽插，甚至速度越来越快。埃弗雷特感觉自己快要到达高潮了，不管是心灵上的羞耻感还是肉体上的快感，都让他快要攀登到顶点，但就在濒临界限前，特查拉掐住了埃弗雷特的阴茎，他用手堵住已经开始析出白浊液体的马眼，让埃弗雷特停留在濒临高潮的前一刻。

　　“叫出来，乖……叫出来就让你解放……”

　　“不……不要……”

　　“坏孩子……”特查拉更加猛烈地抽插，阴囊拍打到埃弗雷特的屁股上发出阵阵响声。埃弗雷特在前后攻势之下，哪能忍受得住？他哭着叫出声，双眼都红了，特查拉却觉得自己更加兴奋，他掐了一把埃弗雷特的屁股，爱死了这片泛红的肌肤，直到自己也到达高潮时，才放开钳制埃弗雷特阴茎的手，与埃弗雷特一同到达高潮。

　　与全裸的特查拉不同，半透明的白纱还松松垮垮地挂在埃弗雷特身上，这让埃弗雷特更加诱人。埃弗雷特瞥见特查拉再次颤颤巍巍立起来的阴茎时，他哭着想要逃离，却被特查拉拖了回来。特查拉让埃弗雷特跨坐在自己身上，这一次他们的尾巴缠在一起，他们交换了亲吻和誓言。当再一次高潮时，脱落的耳朵和尾巴顺着水流掉落瀑布之下，成为对豹神巴斯特忠贞的象征，他们将会得到豹神巴斯特的祝福。

 

 

****后续小段一：** **

“老哥，其实所有人都看得出来埃弗雷特喜欢你，你根本没必要用‘联姻’这种烂借口留下他。”

“……”

“现在好了，无论你怎么解释，埃弗雷特都认定你是因为责任才跟他结合的。”

“……”

特查拉有些后悔找自家妹妹商量求婚的事情了，起码他不需要在求婚失败之后还得面对妹妹的冷嘲热讽。

 

****相关小段二：** **

特查拉的脖子上刻着埃弗雷特的名字，这是埃弗雷特亲手刻上去的——代表专属与奉献。

一开始，仅仅是因为紧急情况，只要他们之间产生联系，作为Sacrifice（牺牲者）的埃弗雷特就能够分担特查拉的伤害，把他从濒死的状态中抢救回来。

后来，他们共享荣誉与生命，这是他们的故事的开端。

 

****无厘头小段三：** **

瓦坎达的王后再次国王赶出寝室外，原因是国王以为王后想玩羞耻play事实上王后真的不想玩只想把国王打一顿。


End file.
